Go Galactic!
This is currently a work in progress. GO GALACTIC! is an RP science fiction RP setting that's a bit quirky. World Logic *It's not Obsolete, it's Current - VHS, 8-Track, Cable, Data Tapes, ... all these exist alongside science that is 'Ridiculously Advanced' due to the Galactic Scale of the setting. Technology takes time to spread and be integrated into societies, and as seen in the real world some tech just doesn't stick. The galaxy is vast with various worlds at different levels of development and companies seeking to expand product to the stars- not all of these come from worlds with the same tech and not all customers can afford the advanced stuff. Consumerism drives the spread of technology, if a customer can understand it enough to operate and afford it they are likely to purchase it over something they can not operate or are unable to afford or purchase with out difficulty. At times companies integrate the advanced stuff with the older tech creating some interesting amalgamations- like steam powered sentient A.I. units with hovering locomotion and ballistic weaponry. *Ridiculously Advanced - The improbable is not improbable when science is applied to levels beyond our understanding. Ships the size of cars travel from planet to planet of their own power in a matter of hours, a galaxy has a galactic spanning government but still relies on cables for communication, and an organic can be transformed into a mechanical being by what appears to be a raygun but isn't a raygun. Things are because the technology of the world allows it, even if to us it's impossible or problematic. *Names of Things - Places and gadgets may have names that seem a bit too descriptive or blunt. A water world could be called Aquarius or a weapon that turns organics into chickens called the Chicken-ator. These names are generally so blunt as such is more easily translated in the galaxies when it comes to communicating intent and purpose. *Superheros *WIP Technology Lists Weapons * Ballistic Projectile * Mass Driver * Laser * Plasma * Vaporizer * Disintegrator - Disintegrators cause a target's molecular integration to disengage resulting in the target become a pile of molecules without structure. * Atomizer - An Atomizer, can be used in an industrial setting but when weaponized causes the distance between the atoms keeping the target together to grow further apart effectively reducing them to Atoms. * Pixelizer - A dreaded weapon the Pixelizer causes target matter (organic or otherwise) to begin entering the 2nd dimension in which three dimensional beings can not exist. The target will appear pixelated to those who see this effect as the target enters a voxel like state that swiftly degrades as the target 'shifts' into the 2nd dimension and ceases to exist in the 3rd dimension. The process is of course lethal and the matter seems to scatter. Great Galactic Randomize-o-matic Station This is a place for random generation tables. Galaxy Generators A Primary Species should be generated for the Galaxy. This will be the most common species that inhabits it. Go to the species generator to generate one, then modify the Galactic Government role by the modify used for archtype (Ecological Role) (-1 for Pred, 0 modifier for Survivor, +1 for Prey). Planetary Generators City Planet Generators Megacorp Generator Sentient Species Generators > Ranking Scale; -1 is closer to the top while +1 is near the end of the list. -1 Traits - Chaotic, Combative, Individualist, Malevolent. +1 Traits - Orderly, Non-Combative, Collectivist, Benevolent Category:Go Galactic!